


Unfathomable. (Saeran Choi x MC)

by zetasagittarii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetasagittarii/pseuds/zetasagittarii
Summary: Just a short comfort fic with MC confessing their love for Saeran.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Unfathomable. (Saeran Choi x MC)

Snowy hair fluttered gently as he exhaled. Pale skin illuminated from the blue light of the TV. Head rested gently on the back of the couch. Saeran was undoubtedly beautiful. So, so beautiful, inside and out. 

You loved him beyond words.

You also knew he was deeply traumatized and would most likely not believe you if you expressed your feelings, thus came the decision to hang around the Choi household as much as humanly possible in order to catch moments like these…moments where Saeran’s face radiated calmness and beauty, and in these moments, you were the only one in the entire world lucky enough to see him free from his troubling thoughts. This was more than you could ask for, but it also hurt. It hurt so badly that you felt like you were going to explode from the emotions pent up inside of you. A fire burning so hot and passionately that it threatened to come out at any time. You figured it would be better now than when he was awake. 

“Saeran?” You whispered softly, tilting your head towards him. “Are you awake?”

…

Nothing. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his eyes were closed, and his breathing steady. 

“I need to tell you something,” You started, even quieter than before. “I’m in love with you. I am so deeply in love with you. It hurts me to see you in pain, thinking you can’t trust anyone. Saeyoung and I are here, though…we’re here.” You took in a deep breath, before shakily exhaling. 

“I…I don’t know what else to say. I love you. I’ve been too afraid to tell you because…because as much as I love you, I’m so…” Burning sensation behind your eyes. Hold it in. “…so incredibly scared of losing you.” Your voice broke, the tears sliding down your cheeks. 

“Then don’t leave me.” Mint eyes stared back at you under heavy lids, his head turning towards you. 

The influx of emotions that overtook you were beyond comparison to any other experience you’d had before. Tears flowed and you couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked your body, threatening to steal your breath away. You desperately wiped at the tears to clear your vision, but could only make out Saeran sitting up against the couch. 

“Why are you crying?” His tone was infused with confusion, absolutely dumbfounded as to why you were crying over him. 

You shook your head, shrinking back from him. “I don’t know! God, I have too many feelings right now.” The words sounded choked and mangled coming from your throat. “Please forget whatever you heard. Why didn't you just say you were awake...? I wasn’t ready to tell you! I wasn’t ready…”

Saeran stared at you, his brows furrowing deeply. “I…didn’t you say you wanted to tell me? I don’t understand.” He shook his head, sitting awkwardly for a second. 

"Well...I wasn’t ready for you to hear it.” You breathed out, finally starting to calm yourself, only occasionally hiccuping. 

“…You’re really weird.” He said softly, accenting his tone with a short chuckle. “Um. I don’t know what to say, though.” 

You nodded, sniffling softly. “That’s alright,” 

More silence. 

“You can sleep in my bed tonight, if you want. I’m going to be working on a job all night, so…” Saeran trailed off, looking up and down your body. He was trying to figure out how else to console you before choosing to stay silent. 

You nodded, standing up swiftly. “Um…Alright. I’ll head to bed then. I’m sorry Saeran. Goodnight.” With that, you left him alone in the living room. Slipping into his room, you quickly got into bed. It was a lonely endeavor, but it was nothing compared to the ache in your heart stemming from the uncertainty about how Saeran felt.

\--

Saeran entered his room in the morning, squinting at the bright light from the window. His eyes wandered to your sleeping form. His stomach dropped as he noticed the makeup stains on your cheeks and the unusually pained look on your sleeping face. 

Saeran walked quietly to the window, closing his blackout curtains and sighing at the comfort that the darkness brought his aching eyes. Sitting down on the bed as softly as possible, he winced as he heard you move. 

“Good morning.” He whispered. “I’m going to try to get an hour or two of sleep. Saeyoung is making breakfast soon.”

You flipped yourself to turn towards him. “Mmm.” 

Saeran sighed and moved to get under the covers, pausing when deciding which way to face his body. He chose to face towards you, thankful for the cover of darkness. Facing this way, he could feel the gentle pressure of your breath, and the warmth of your body closer to his own. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say last night,” He started, making an uncomfortable noise deep in his throat. “Uh. MC. I don’t know how to handle these sorts of things. I never thought I would…live this long.” He stopped again, his heart pounding mercilessly against his rib cage as he moved his hand under the blanket to grasp your arm gently. 

“Come here.” 

You tensed up, then slowly moved towards him until your face was buried in the crook of his neck and your hand was splayed out on his chest, the other curled up against you. You felt his breath hitch, then a shaky exhale across your hair. You could also feel his heart pounding and his hands shaking slightly. 

“Saeran…You don’t need to push yourself. I’m sorry.” Guilt twisted up your body, worried he was just doing this to make you feel better. 

“N…no, no it’s okay. It helped me. You said what I wanted to say but I didn’t know how.” He stopped, then slid the arm that was on your arm around you, pulling you even closer to him. You could feel him curl in around you, his lips moving gently against your hair as he spoke. “It’ll be a long time before I think I can say those things back to you…but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same way.”

Relaxing your muscles, you nodded your head, closing your eyes once more. It's alright that he couldn't verbalize his feelings yet. You loved him anyway, much more than any words could ever properly express, and it seemed he returned the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't even remember writing this, but i found it tonight in the depths of my files. i hope you guys enjoy it!   
> i adore saeran and i would LOVE to write something one day exploring his character further.


End file.
